cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Republic
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Information |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Motto || Anima de aquila |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Website || TLR Forums |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | IRC Channel || #lastrepublic (on Coldfront) |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Team Color || Purple |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founded || 14 October 2010 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founders || sojourner, stockhunter, Rustikus, ACiDNiNE, Jharius II, Mr Havok, Razgriz90, Johnathan Chaos, ScoutX |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Government |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | President || sojourner StockHunter, Vice President |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Foreign Affairs || Bernhard Klein, Secretary Edward Reed, Deputy |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Economics || MrElastic, Secretary Vacant, '' Deputy'' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Development || Gidget, Secretary Vacant, Deputy |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Defense || Bartlet, General Vacant, Colonel |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Statistics |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | In-Game Links || Alliance Statistics Member Nations |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Last Updated || 07 April 2014 (Final) |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Members || 29 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Strength || 844,270 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Score || 3.71 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Rank || 83 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Average NS || 29,113 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | NWs || 278 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- |style="background:#e5a913;" | Official Beer || |} The Last Republic (TLR) is a small alliance on the Purple sphere. TLR was founded 14 October 2010 on the Orange sphere. The alliance disbanded in April 2014. History Blurb After spending time together discussing their philosophies and ideas about the mission & goals of a successful alliance (during September 2010), a group of ex-IRON friends decided to create a new alliance which, based on the principles and ideas they shared, could serve as a new home in which to grow and prosper. Upon posting their Declaration of Existence (link below) on 14 October 2010, the Last Republic signed , thereby becoming a protectorate of the Legion. As a protectorate, the alliance grew steadily and peacefully until January 2011 when war broke out around the world (see DH-NPO War). TLR and a coalition of small alliances fought alongside the New Pacific Order against GOONS and the members of the Doom House Accords, but were not ultimately victorious. Nevertheless, post-war reconstruction commenced almost immediately and brought the Republic back to its pre-war standing within a few months. After brief involvement in The Revolution, now a defunct micro-bloc, TLR sought to focus on strengthening diplomatic ties with their closest allies of the time, the Legion & We Are Perth Army. The Republic declared its independence from protectorate status on 4 July 2011, but maintained strong ties with the Legion until November 2013. After an extended period of time spent working closely with the micro-alliance known as Axis, it was decided to initiate a merge into the Last Republic; the announcement of the merger was posted on 22 September 2011. Some of the newly-acquired members left thereafter to form The Biohazard Corporation, a small black team microalliance. On 14 October, the Republic celebrated its first anniversary of existence and announced to the planet a switch from the orange sphere to the purple sphere, a change initiated in part by altered in-game trading policy, and partially as a political move to facilitate the creation of a distinct, "TLR identity." A group of ODoAPs was signed with Regnum Invictorum and Menotah. The Grudge War saw activation of the Menotah treaty with respectable results; the treaty was upgraded to an MDoAP at that point. During the second era of reconstruction, The Legion provided a substantial amount of aid as part of a massive plan to help its rather shattered allies. Largely thanks this help, TLR reached its pre-war size (and then some) by April 2012. On Earth Day, 22 April 2012, the alliance passed into the top 100 alliances and the 900,000 NS mark a few days later. This milestone was met with much raucous behavior and celebration among the Republic's constituent nations. One million NS was passed shortly thereafter. The alliance was to fall, rather significantly, short of this milestone again during the month of August when new reforms were put in place to ensure that most members were active and competent with clicking buttons. Selected Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Declaration of Independence *Merger with Axis *1 Year Anniversary and Switch to Purple *DoW on FEAR *Surrender to BFF *1 Mil NS Announcement *3 Year Anniversary *DoW on GATO *Merge with TTK Charter *The Charter of the Last Republic Foreign Relations Government History War History † FEAR, NEW, Paragon, URON (and Wolfpack de facto) ^ CRAP, CCC, and others via various chains See also Category:Alliances Category:The Last Republic